


Kaname

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Flamingo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Non-Graphic Violence, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been waiting for Issei for the last half an hour, but he hadn’t shown up yet. She had tried calling, but he didn’t answer, and just the possibility that something had happened was making her anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaname

Makki didn’t like Miyagi all that much anymore. 

It was hard loving a place where everyone seemed to be disgusted by the fact you existed. People just kept looking at her like she was some sort of broken thing, and knew that was her anxiety speaking up, but she also knew she didn’t pass. She knew what people thought when they saw her, too tall, shoulders too broad. The same thing her parents saw, when they said that if she wanted to keep doing _this_ she was no longer their child - their words were harsher and not once did they call her _she_ , but that was not something she wanted to dwell on. 

The only reason she didn’t leave was Issei. Because Issei was the most perfect boyfriend she could have. He also knew Miyagi wasn’t the best place for her, even if it had been their home for a long time, so he came every day to pick her up from her sewing and design classes. People gave her looks during class, people made comments and some men had made threats. She shouldn’t be there, they said. 

Today was weird, though. She had been waiting for Issei for the last half an hour, but he hadn’t shown up yet. She had tried calling, but he didn’t answer, and just the possibility that something had happened was making her anxious. She paced in front of the building, the street getting darker around her, and Makki was maybe shaking a bit. She just hoped he had gotten caught with college work or something and forgotten to call her. Yes, that was most definitely it. 

She just had to make her way to his parents' apartment and later tease Issei mercilessly about it. She started walking all by herself, admittedly a bit nervous, but she would be okay. 

Half way towards there she received a call, from Issei’s mother, which made Hana frown. They had a good relationship, but it was rather rare for Mattsun's stepmother to call her. 

“Hana.” The voice wasn’t her mother in law's, though, it was Issei's. Sounding oddly relieved and tired. 

“Issei? Is everything okay?”

“Sort of not. Are _you_ okay?”

“Yeah... I was worried about you though, what happened, babe?”

“I’ll explain once you get to the Hospital my mom works in. I’d prefer if you were with me when I do, I'd feel better.” 

Makki shook a bit, because well, now she was only getting more worried. 

“Of course I’ll go there, Issei. Just tell me, are you safe?”

“I am. I promise, babe. Just come here, please?” There was a pause for a few moments. “Can you stay on the phone until you get here, please?”

She did. She told him about her classes and the orders she had from her online shop and things like that. She didn’t ask why he was talking to her through his mother’s phone. 

It took her almost twenty minutes to get to the hospital. At the front desk the nurse frowned at her when she asked for Matsukawa-san, looking obviously uncomfortable.

“Are you her son’s _girlfriend_?” There was disdain there but frankly, Makki didn't care that much right now. She was worried sick and the only thing that mattered was seeing Issei.

“Yes, Hana. Issei’s girlfriend.”

“He is in room 111.”

She was heading there not a second after that, only slowing down when she saw Issei's parents on the hallway. They were speaking to a police officer, and she didn't want to butt into _that_ , but she didn't have much of a choice anyway. Once close enough, Hana was greeted with a stare hastily hidden behind a fake smile.

“Hanamaki.”

“What happened to Issei?”

They didn't answer, instead telling her to go ahead and ask Mattsun himself. The officer said he wanted to ask her some questions later, and not trusting her tight throat she just nodded before going inside the room. She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but Issei was hurt. A black eye, a split lip, a stitched cut on his cheekbone, and a cast on his right arm. She stopped at the door, hands trembling. Makki didn’t want to see him hurt, had never wanted to see him like this. Volleyball bruises where a thing, _this_ was another. 

“Babe.” Issei smiled and extended his non-broken arm towards her.

“What happened?” She blurted before coming closer to him and sitting on the bed, brushing her fingers to his face. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. 

“Remember how I told you to be careful 'cause of those dudes I heard talking shit near your class?” She did, she had been wary of it, and avoided being alone near them at all costs. “Well, today I was going to pick you up, and I saw them. And- They had a bat, Hana, and I just _knew_ they were waiting for you. I know it was stupid and reckless, and Oikawa will totally deck me when he hears about this, but I confronted them. And well, they beat the shit out of me, broke my phone while at it.” 

Hana wanted to both cry and punch him and hug him and never let go again. He had gotten hurt standing up for her, of course he had. Hanamaki had never been one to hide her tears so it was no surprise when she started crying then and there. 

“I’m sorry, Issei.” She managed to choke out. 

She could deal when the world was shitty to her - which was a lie, she couldn't really - but seeing him like this made her feel so guilty and like she was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. She felt Issei pulling her closer and didn't put up a fight, laying her head on his chest.

“Don’t you fucking say you’re sorry, okay? You are not sorry, because you didn’t do anything that you gotta be sorry for.”

She wanted to argue, but fuck, just feeling him this close to her was too good to ruin with a senseless fight. He wouldn't listen anyway.

“You shouldn’t have done anything. Or at least you should have waited for me so we could get beat up together.”

“Not a chance.” He shot back, running his fingers through her hair. 

They laid there in silence for a while, her breath hitching, his cheeks wet too after all. The apologies begged their way out, but Issei spoke up before she could.

“I don’t think I like living in Miyagi anymore. I can’t stay in a place where they would have you hurt.”

“I can’t stay somewhere you get hurt because of me either.”

It hurt saying that. It hurt more that the place they loved and had lived in all their lives was getting too dangerous for them. It’s not the kind of talk they would really have now though, because Issei needed rest and she needed him to be okay. How could anyone do this? Why would they? It was too fucking surreal.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you stay 'till I get discharged? I’m pretty sure I’d worry too much if you left.” Issei sounded insecure, but instead of pointing that out she just nodded, softly kissing his non stitched cheek.

“They’d have to drag me out of here, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I added sadness, what was the surprise? However, it is the (practically) only sad thing I have thought about in this verse.  
> Basically this is all.  
> Kissus
> 
> ~jawwn


End file.
